Ghostly Encounters
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: When Sully detects a strange presence within the homestead, he is shocked to discover that it is his first wife's restless spirit showing interest in his little daughter, Katie. What could have possibly prompted Abagail to awaken from her eternal rest?


**Ghostly Encounters**

By: Tess Thieler

**Timeline** – Somewhere between the very last episode in Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, Season Six and the first movie, Revolutions.

**Summary**: When Sully detects a strange presence within the homestead, he is shocked to discover that it is his first wife's restless spirit. Worse yet, Abagail seems to be particularly interested in his small daughter, Katie. What could have possibly prompted Abagail to awaken from her eternal rest?

- - -

_"Where have you been?"_

The feminine voice echoed in the semi-darkness of the master bedroom.

Sully stiffened. He hadn't heard Michaela come in… and why did she sound so angry? She knew he'd be coming home late tonight - it was unavoidable, but he also knew she felt lonesome recently since Matthew and Brian were visiting Colleen and Andrew in Philadelphia for the next few weeks. Turning slowly, he finished unbuttoning his shirt as he searched the room for his wife. Nothing.

The room, shadowed in darkness, brightened intermittently with the fire burning low in the hearth. His eyes darted left then right, "Michaela?"

"Yes," she answered in a whisper as she entered their bedroom, cradling their sleeping toddler lovingly in her arms. "Did you need something?"

An adoring smile curved his lips when he saw them. He never tired of the image of his beautiful wife holding their baby girl. His heart swelled with emotion as he realized that Katie wasn't really a baby anymore. Where had the years gone?

Sully approached his wife as she gently laid Katie in her crib. He kept his voice low, "Did you just ask me somethin' a moment ago?"

"Of course not, Sully," she replied while adjusting a small crib-sized quilt over their little girl, "you know that I just finished reading to Katie downstairs."

"Right."

Placing his hands affectionately upon Michaela's weary shoulders, he felt her lean back against him at his touch. "She's beautiful," he commented as he peered over his wife's shoulder, admiring his little sleeping angel. "Just like her Ma."

Michaela smiled appreciatively as he bestowed a soft kiss at her temple. At that exact same moment, Sully felt a puff of cold air brush his cheek.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, immediately stepping towards the hearth.

"Feel what?"

"Cold air." He added another piece of wood to the dying flames. "Must be comin' down the chimney."

As her husband stirred the fire, Michaela moved toward their bed and crawled in beneath the blankets. Sully joined her a minute later after divesting himself of his shirt and buckskins. Sliding alongside of his wife, he pulled her close and kissed her soundly. Michaela eagerly welcomed his affections while sensing a familiar tingling sensation stirring within. With Katie being nearly three years old now, the small child usually slept straight through the night. This left the lady doctor with enough energy at the end of her busy days to enjoy her husband's company to the fullest.

As passion sparked, fueled by the undeniable chemistry between them, the ardently absorbed lovers focused solely on each other. Now was their time, when they locked their minds away from the world and its problems, creating private memories with their physical expressions of love. Gentle touches preceded roving hands; long exploring lingering kisses grew hungry and demanding. Beneath a tangle of sheets, Sully eagerly helped Michaela remove her cumbersome nightdress. Through mutual respect, admiration, deep commitment and love, for Michaela and Sully, the honeymoon would go on and on-

"Mama." -or so they hoped.

The impassioned couple froze in place at the sound of their daughter's innocent voice.

Michaela fought to catch her breath, "Yes, Katie."

"I'm thirsty."

"You already had a drink."

"I'm hungry."

"You already had your bedtime snack too," her mother gently reminded her.

Katie stood in her crib and peered at her parents. "Can I play with you and Papa?"

"It's time to go to sleep, Kates," Sully patiently instructed the almost three year old.

"But you're not sleepin'."

Michaela stifled a laugh. "We would be soon if a certain little girl would stop talking."

"Oh." Katie plopped down in her crib, "Night-night."

"Good night, Katie."

"Night, Kates."

Michaela turned towards her adoring husband and whispered, "How much longer until you finish building her new bed?"

"Another few days," he began, keeping his tone low, "Her room's ready now. I just have to build the bed frame and put the finishing touches on the headboard. I need to stop and see Loren about gettin' some more nails too"

Michaela snuggled against her husband as he pulled her closer, allowing their charged carnal appetites to ebb while the innocent eyes of their young daughter watched them intently. "I know she's going to enjoy having her own room and her own big girl's bed."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

Sully chuckled softly. "I think her Ma's the one that's ready for her to have her own room."

Michaela blushed. Sully couldn't tell in the semi-darkness, but he detected it in her sudden silence and grinned.

"You're right," she finally admitted, "Her mother is ready to have more privacy. How else will we be able to… have -"

"Another Katie?" he finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Then I couldn't agree with you more."

Sensing that Katie had quieted and may very well be falling asleep again, he shifted his position to taste his wife's lips, desiring to stir their parentally suppressed passions once more. With the fire now dimming in the hearth, their motions were somewhat concealed within a cloak of darkness.

"Mama, I can't find my bunny!"

"It's in the corner of your crib Sweetheart."

"I can't see it."

Sully buried his face against the curve of his wife's neck as a subtle guttural groan escaped his throat. It was definitely time for Katie to have her own room.

A short time later Sully awoke still spooned against his wife's enticing body, mentally noting that her nightdress remained at the bottom corner of their bed. He sighed and snuggled even closer, closing his eyes to beckon slumber. Soft light suddenly filtered through his closed eyelids, prompting him to immediately check the hearth. From his position on the bed, he could clearly see low yellow flames licking at the last of the timber. The fire was fine. Perhaps the near-full moon had briefly come out from behind a cloud. He closed his eyes once more and again, unexpected light demanded his attention. What was going on? This time when he opened his eyes, his whole body numbed. The source of the light illuminated from the foot of their bed, right next to Katie's crib. Within the glow stood what appeared to be the once familiar form of a woman – or so he thought.

"Abagail?"

As he hastily shifted to a sitting position, the eerie image glanced his way then immediately vanished before Sully could even blink. His sudden movement woke his wife.

"Sully, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," he told her without taking his eyes off his sleeping daughter. "I thought I saw somethin'." Immediately, he pulled a blanket about his waist for decency and moved to Katie's crib.

His wife quickly secured her gown then followed. Katie was fine, sleeping peacefully. Satisfied, Michaela made her way back to bed as Sully double-checked the window. Nothing. He again moved to Katie's crib-side and stood protectively over her.

Michaela settled herself beneath the covers. "Sully, aren't you coming back to bed? She's fine."

His eyes glanced from Katie to his wife then back to his daughter again. "I guess you're right. I must have been dreamin'."

Before climbing back into bed, Sully placed more wood on the dwindling fire. Michaela curled up against him as he snuggled next to her, using his shoulder as a pillow. He held her lovingly as she drifted off to sleep, but Sully's eyes remained open and watchful, ever vigilant on his daughter's crib.

A few hours later, in the stillness of the night, Michaela's eyelids fluttered open. The fire in the hearth had long since dimmed to remnants of glowing orange burnt wood, but the fullness of the moon through the curtains bathed the master bedroom with ethereal light. Her rugged husband lay awake next to her, staring out into their room. Moving a hand, she gently rested it against his exposed muscular shoulder. Sully jumped at her unexpected touch then turned his face towards her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright." He breathed in deeply and a soft smile lined his lips just before he lifted her hand into his and planted a brief kiss upon it.

Michaela smiled. Sully never failed to amaze her with the many ways he conveyed his love, making her feel cherished. "Can't sleep?"

"Just got a lot on my mind is all."

Compassion filled her heart. "Well it sounds to me like my husband could use a little holding."

He grinned at her, recognizing his own words, "I could use **A LOT** of holdin'."

With that, they encircled their arms around each other, cherishing the intimacy of physical warmth. Having a devoted spouse to cuddle with was one of the many benefits of marriage.

"Care to talk about it?" she gently prodded.

"I don't know."

She nestled herself more tightly against him, "What are you worried about?"

Sully remained deep in thought for a moment before answering. "Katie."

His admission took Michaela by surprise. "About Katie moving into her own room?" She tenderly stroked his chest as she spoke.

"Something like that."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," he stated, habitually caressing his wife's shoulder. "I guess it has to do with that dream."

"I'm listening."

Sully softly kissed the top of her head. He couldn't tell her. He didn't even really believe it himself and he sure didn't want to give his wife anything else to worry about. Her days at the clinic were demanding enough. This was his problem.

"It was just a dream – it's nothin'."

"It can't be nothing if it's keeping you awake."

He squeezed her reassuringly, "I'm ok… really. I'm sure I can fall asleep now." With an easy touch of his fingertips, he tipped her chin and kissed her, "Thank you," then settled his cheek against the top of her head, feeling content. It wasn't long until they both finally drifted off to sleep.

- - -

Morning came and as the sun broke the night into dawn, Sully relaxed, feeling relief even though he hadn't slept much. Staying strong to his previous notions, he mentioned nothing of his vision to Michaela. After breakfast, he drove his wife and daughter to the clinic, dropped their horse and wagon off with Robert E so Michaela could use it later to return home then headed towards the mercantile.

As Sully approached Loren's store, apprehension washed over him and he urgently tried to shrug off the disturbing feeling. He only needed some supplies to continue his work on Katie's bed, however, the recent bizarre occurrence at his homestead last night continued to plague his mind. Was it really safe to move Katie into her own room? Was there a real need to protect his daughter from his first wife's spirit? Even if there was, what could he possibly do to stop a ghost? His own thoughts rattled him… challenged him. Was any of this even for real?

Stepping into the store he spied Loren stocking shelves. Maybe he should mention something to Loren since Abagail was his daughter. Yeah, right. Loren would think he'd lost his mind. Actually, after reviewing his own thoughts on the matter, he had to admit, he even had a hard time believing it himself.

"You need something, Sully?"

"Huh?"

Loren approached his former son-in-law, "You alright?"

Sully blinked, realizing he'd been staring blankly while lost in thought and Loren had caught him. He quickly refocused. "Yeah… fine. Just thinkin.' I could use some nails."

"Just got some in last week." Loren moved to the other side of the counter, "You making repairs… mending fences?"

"I'm building a new bed for Katie. She's just about grown out of her crib."

Loren pulled the box of nails into view. "She's getting big, that's for sure."

"She's nearly three now."

"That's about how old Abagail was when she first climbed out of her crib." He opened the box, "How many will ya be needin'? They're two cents a pound."

"One pound will do."

While Loren weighed the nails, he continued to chat. "Yeah, that little girl of yours is about as cute as Christmas."

"Thanks," Sully smiled proudly.

"Kind of makes me think of Hanna every now and then."

"Hanna?" Sully's brow creased with confusion, "Why would Katie remind you of Hanna?"

"She doesn't _remind_ me of Hanna," Loren redirected, "just makes me wonder sometimes if Hanna would have been like her." He set the nails on the counter. "That'll be two cents."

Sully placed two pennies next to the small box of nails.

"You know," Loren continued, "their anniversary is coming up in a few days."

"Anniversary?"

"Abagail's and Hanna's."

Sully soberly nodded in understanding, "I knew it was close." He momentarily observed the storekeeper's expression, Loren's grief briefly visible. Subtly drawing a long slow breath, he debated on whether to say anything about what he thought he saw last night.

"Something else on your mind, Sully?"

The woodsman opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it. No sense admitting what he saw until he was sure himself. He took a step back as he grasped his purchase. "No… thanks for the nails Loren."

"Sure Sully. Anytime."

- - -

Late that night, Sully wandered into the master bedroom hours after his wife and daughter had retired for the night. The carving on Katie's new headboard was moving along so well, he didn't want to stop. It was a miniature replica of the one he'd made for a wedding gift to Michaela. Katie loved it.

Realizing that his back and arms were now stiff and overworked, he gave in, deciding he could continue his project tomorrow. That wasn't the real reason for staying up so long though. The real reason lay hidden in his subconscious, and he finally admitted it to himself – he didn't **want** to go to sleep. It's not that he was afraid... he just didn't like the idea of chancing another dream like the one the night before. An icy chill raced through his veins at the mere thought and he shook it off. _This is ridiculous_, he mentally chastised himself for feeling spooked. _It ain't nothin'._

Without removing his buckskins, Sully gingerly crawled on top of the quilt, respectfully trying not to awaken his devoted wife. As he settled his head upon his pillow, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that last night's vision had simply been a dream, he knew sleep would not come easy tonight. Just as his mind started to ease, he sensed light through his closed lids. Taking a quick peek, he again spied a luminous form standing next to his daughter's crib. The woman seemed completely enchanted with Katie.

Sully rose and carefully approached the mysterious apparition that had once been his wife. He closely observed her thick raven waves that hung below her shoulders, remembering that part of her well. She wore a vivid blue gown, but he wasn't sure he even recognized it. Not believing his own eyes, he glanced back at Michaela, seeking reinforcement. Michaela remained in a deep sleep, completely unaware of the spirited presence in their bedroom.

"She can't see or hear me."

Sully's eyes riveted back to the ghostly feminine figure who just spoke to him. "How come?"

"I have my reasons. It's my will."

"Why?"

"Because I still love you."

Sully felt his blood run cold.

"I still love you," she repeated cryptically. "Don't you still carry feelings for me?"

Sully forced down the lump in his throat, "'Course I do," his voice cracked slightly, "I probably always will."

"I know. That's why I can come to you." Abagail glanced adoringly back into the crib at Katie's angelic face. "She's truly beautiful."

"That's Katie… she's my little girl," Sully offered, not sure why he felt it necessary to do so.

Abagail redirected her focus back to him and smiled, "Yes she is," then immediately vaporized into thin air.

- - -

When Michaela awoke the next morning, she found herself alone in their bed. Tossing back the quilt, she sat upright and spied her husband sound asleep at the foot of their daughter's crib. Sitting on the floor and still wearing his buckskins, Sully had his back braced for support against the crib's side. Michaela shook her head in disbelief as worry etched her feminine features. Padding barefoot across the cool floor, she stooped to rest her hand against his forearm.

Sully awoke with a start. His eyelids flew open in alarm, but upon seeing his wife's lovely face just inches from his own, he drew a calming breath. "Morning, Michaela."

"Yes it is," her eyes locked with his, "Sully, are you alright?"

He shifted his view to the floor. How in the world could he convey to her what's been going on when he found it extremely difficult to believe it himself? What was wrong with him? He was a full grown man who had looked danger directly in the eye many times in his life, never once backing down, yet something as simple as an eerie implausible dream had his blood running cold. He drew another fortifying breath then and smiled warmly at his overly-concerned wife, "I'm fine."

"Another dream?"

He nodded. "It'll pass."

"It might help if we talk about it."

Their eyes caught as Sully reached out to gently caress her cheek. "It ain't nothin'. Don't worry."

"I'm your wife, remember," she light-heartedly reminded him, "It's part of my job."

Sully appreciatively drew her into his arms and kissed her. Michaela's lips were warm and welcoming, banishing his unresolved fears and temporarily easing his anxiety.

"Mama… Papa." Katie stood in her crib, ready to greet the new day. She giggled when she spied her parents sitting on the floor beneath her.

"Morning, Kates."

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Ah-ha…"

Katie giggled again then reached for her toy stuffed bunny as Sully helped Michaela to her feet. He kissed his brightly smiling daughter's forehead then teasingly mussed her hair while Michaela donned her robe. After lifting his wiggling energetic daughter out of her crib, he followed his wife down the stairs.

- - -

Unable to keep his mind on his work throughout the entire morning, Sully left the homestead. With no particular destination in mind, his feet led him towards Daniel's property - land that had once belonged to his friends, the Cheyenne.

Finding a peaceful secluded area, he settled himself at the base of a few towering trees whose many leaves naturally filtered the bright sunlight of mid-day. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax his mind. It seemed useless, but he didn't know how else to unload his troubles. _Troubles. _Did he really have something to worry about? They were just dreams – weren't they?

"Ha-ho, my brother," Cloud Dancing greeted him while emerging from the underbrush into view.

"Ha-ho," Sully echoed, clearly happy to see his good friend.

"Something troubles you."

"You know?"

"Spirits have told me to find you, but they did not tell me why. Are Michaela and the children alright?"

Sully nodded, "Yes… they're fine. I really don't think this has anything to do with them."

"That is good." The Indian appeared relieved for the moment as he seated himself on the ground, then concern for his long-time friend etched his expression. "What is it that troubles you, Sully?"

Despite his hesitation of talking to his wife or Loren about his recent nightly visions, Sully had no apprehensions about opening up to his Cheyenne brother. "Dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Very strange dreams… they almost seem real."

Cloud Dancing nodded. "Spirits often communicate to us through our dreams. What do you think the Spirits are trying to tell you?"

"That's just it. I can't figure it out." He fell silent for a moment then uttered absently, "Why now after all these years?"

"I don't follow."

"It's Abagail."

"Your first wife?"

Sully nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've had two dreams where I see her."

"Does she speak to you?"

The bewildered mountain man nodded again.

"Then maybe it is not a dream."

Sully stared blankly at his friend whose council he respected so much. "You really believe that?"

"I do. The Spirit world is not for us to understand or question, but I am certain it does exist." He subtly grinned at his seemingly confused brother. "There is a way to find out what the Spirit wants."

"How?"

The answer was simple, completely obvious, yet Sully's emotional state wouldn't allow him to see the forest for the trees. Cloud Dancing's grin widened into a smile. "When you have this dream again, ask Abagail. Then you will know."

Sully shook his head in complete disbelief that he hadn't thought of that himself, "You sure it's that simple?"

"One can't be sure until it has been tried," the Medicine Man confirmed. "Each Spirit is different."

Sully's mind made a valiant attempt to absorb this new information as the two men stood and shared their special handshake.

"Thank you, Cloud Dancin'."

"I hope you find peace, my brother."

For the remainder of the day, Sully tried his best to stay focused while working on Katie's new headboard, but he found himself repeatedly stopping in the upstairs hallway and staring into the master bedroom at the spot when Abagail's form had appeared. Other than that, the day was uneventful - and then the sun went down. Now, he found himself feeling hesitant when it came to placing Katie in her crib.

"Maybe Katie should sleep with us tonight," Sully seriously suggested as his wife dressed their little girl for bed.

"With us?" Michaela's eyes widened, "In our bed?"

"Folks do it all the time," he defended.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's safe. One of us could accidentally roll on her – even smother her."

Sully paused briefly to think this over. Katie's safety certainly crossed his mind – that was his main reason for suggesting for her to sleep between them in the first place. However, taking her from one potentially insecure situation and placing her in another wasn't logical. Was there anything logical with what he was experiencing? Just because Abagail's last visit left him feeling extremely unsettled didn't mean he really had anything to fear when it came to his daughter – did it?

Glancing back at his wife, he smoothed a hand affectionately over Katie's hair, "I guess you're right… I don't know what I was thinkin'." He kissed them goodnight then headed back to Katie's new room to finish carving her headboard.

Over an hour later, Sully wearily climbed onto their bed to rest his tired limbs. As he was just about to circum to sleep, a chill enveloped the master bedroom. Light filtered through his closed eyelids as Abagail again materialized at the foot of his bed next to Katie's crib. Just as before, Michaela never stirred. Since he remained in his buckskins yet another night, he slid right off the bed towards the apparition. The vibrations he felt emanating from Abagail this time were not as content and peaceful as they had been the night before. He sensed hostility now.

"Where have you been?" Abagail turned abruptly to glare angrily in Sully's direction.

There were those same words he had heard two nights ago, but at least this time, he knew who spoke them.

"Don't you know it's the anniversary of my death – our baby's death?" the ghostly figure stated a bit agitated.

"I knew it was close."

"Close?" Abagail's expression saddened, "How could you not visit Hanna on her birthday?"

"Birthday?" The word stunned him. Hanna's **_birthday _**marked the day his whole world fell apart... the day he felt his heart explode into a million pieces, consumed with overwhelming grief and guilt… a day he once thought he'd never be able to come to terms with. "I never thought of it in that way," he truthfully admitted.

Abagail said nothing. Instead, she continued to stare at little Katie sleeping soundly in her crib while making a serious attempt to compose her emotions. After a long moment, she faced her former husband again. "I've been searching for Hanna for nearly 3 years."

"Searching?"

"I couldn't find her. One moment she was with me and then the next she was gone."

Sully's mind went blank, unable to completely comprehend her words, "How could Hanna become lost?"

"She's not lost anymore - she's with you."

"What?"

The diaphanous figure became completely captivated as her eyes targeted the small child.

"What are you saying?" Fighting panic, he felt his own heart pounding within his chest, "That can't be."

"She's beautiful, Sully, just how I imagined her to be."

"Abagail… this ain't **_our_** daughter." Now his pulse drummed loudly in his ears as he forced out his next words in a controlled, subdued tone, "Hanna is dead."

"Not anymore."

Sully felt the blood drain from his face as the mystical image of his former wife instantly disintegrated into the darkness of night.

- - -

As the following morning dawned, again Michaela found her rugged mountain man asleep at the foot of Katie's crib and again Sully reassured her it was nothing. He had mysteriously become overprotective of their little girl without logical explanation and this greatly worried his devoted wife. Over the last several days, he'd been working so hard on Katie's new bed that they hadn't had much time to be alone together – not that they were ever really alone with Katie still sleeping in their room. If they wanted to encourage their family to grow, they were going to have to become much more resourceful.

After another long day at the clinic, Michaela convinced Sully to not work so late on his current project. He didn't have an excuse anyway as Katie's headboard was now carved. He coated it with lacquer to protect the wood and despite the strong odor, Katie squealed with delight when she saw it.

"Just like Mama and Papa's!" she exclaimed. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Not tonight Katie," Sully informed her and saw his little girl's smile fade. "Hey… it has to dry. It will be ready for tomorrow night. I promise."

"Goodie!" Katie clapped happily as her mother carried her out of the pungent smelling room into the hallway.

Sully immediately opened the windows then shut the bedroom door to trap the fumes so they would vent outside. As he joined his wife and daughter, Katie excitedly extended her arms towards him.

"Papa read story?"

Sully smiled at his tiny child's request and reached for her. He then descended the stairs to read her a bedtime story, promising Michaela he wouldn't be long.

As Michaela readied herself for bed, distress from her husband's irrational behavior over the last few days weighed heavy on her shoulders. He claimed it was nothing – just dreams, but he repeatedly refused to discuss the matter. Sure Sully was stubborn about some things, so was she, but what could he possibly be dreaming of that had him so on edge lately? What could have him so shaken that would prompt him to sleep on the floor against their daughter's crib?

After donning her nightgown, Michaela added another log to the fire burning low in the hearth. She remained stooped there, absorbing the fire's warmth through her gown's thin material, staring unseeingly into the mesmerizing flames. Surely there was something she could do to help him, but how? This all had something to do with Katie – that much, he conveyed to her. Were his dreams a vision of Katie's future? This last thought greatly disturbed her. She was a doctor who could help many people, but they had to let her. Somehow, someway, she had to get him to open up to her – for both their sakes. Determined to have a serious talk with her husband when he brought Katie to bed, Michaela crawled in beneath the quilt to wait. He shouldn't be long.

Downstairs, once Sully finished with one story, Katie wanted another one… then another one. The child just didn't seem sleepy, which actually was ok with Sully. He wasn't in any hurry to put Katie to bed tonight, although he got the distinct impression that his wife may have other ideas. Somehow, the thought of Abagail's ghostly presence just suddenly popping into their bedroom without warning hindered the idea of spontaneous marital intimacy. This had to come to an end soon – but how?

Finally, after Katie confessed as to which book usually made her sleepy, she dosed off in her father's loving arms. He held her securely, observing her, wondering what she may be dreaming of. _Could Abagail's accusations have any merit? Could Katie and Hanna be connected somehow?_ He shook his head at the disturbing thought. _Can't be. Impossible._ This really challenged everything he ever believed about the after-life. Glancing up towards the staircase, he knew what he had to do. He had to get his house back, his privacy, as well as his sanity. He needed to resolve this once and for all -tonight.

Carefully cradling his precious little girl, he ventured upstairs. Upon entering the master bedroom, Michaela had long since fallen asleep. He'd have to make it up to her somehow. After settling Katie into her crib, Sully sat silently on his side of the bed - waiting. He didn't have to wait long. As his eyelids began to droop, a chill set into the room… and then **_she_** appeared. Sully wasted no time in being direct.

"Abagail, you're wrong. This is Katie - not Hanna."

Abagail sternly looked upon her exasperated former husband, "No, you're wrong," she countered, "Hanna's spirit has been taken from me and given back to you. I won't allow myself to be separated from my daughter ever again."

"What are you sayin'?" Sully stepped even closer without hesitation, squaring his shoulders defensively. "You can't **take** her."

"Take her? Why would I want to rob our child of another chance at life?" A calmer expression befell upon her subtly transparent image as Abagail glanced back into the crib. "I am happy for you Sully… that you have moved on with your life and have found love again – truly I am, but Hanna is all I have. She means _everything_ to me. I plan to watch over her… protect her… and love her the way a good mother should." She turned sympathetically towards Sully, "Is that alright with you?"

Sully was taken aback. He hadn't expected this. Actually, he didn't know what he really expected, but certainly not this. "You mean, like a Guardian Spirit?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Sully had heard of such things, but wasn't sure he actually believed in the idea. His friends, the Cheyenne, claimed that Spirits watched over their people… even guided them. Why shouldn't his daughter have one too? Relieved at the simplicity of the situation, he nodded in agreement. Just as before, Abagail instantly faded right before his eyes.

- - -

When Michaela awoke the next morning, blessed relief blanketed over her as she thankfully found her attentive husband sleeping soundly by her side. She smiled feeling content as her recent worrisome burden began to lift from her mind.

Sully stirred in his sleep, peered at his wife then gathered her into his arms.

"So you are awake," she murmured.

"Um-hm," he kissed her shoulder.

She caressed his arm that now encircled her, feeling the tone muscles of a working man. "No bad dreams last night?"

"Nothin' that I can't handle." He softly kissed her neck, "I'm sorry about last night. It took a lot longer to read to Katie until she was sleepy than I thought."

"You're forgiven." She twisted to face him, "Sully we need to talk."

"About what?" He stole a fleeting glance at their daughter's crib. Katie slept soundly. Seizing the opportunity at hand, he immediately claimed his wife's unsuspecting lips with a passionate kiss.

"Sully, I'm serious…"

"So am I."

"I want to talk about your dreams."

"They're not a problem anymore," he uttered, bestowing soft kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"I'm…….. concerned," she began, struggling to keep her mind focused as he nuzzled his lips repeatedly against her skin.

"Don't be." He claimed her lips again then bestowed feather-like kisses along the edge of her jaw line.

"Sully, you're not listening."

"Sure I am," he murmured against her neck, "I'm listening to our hearts right now."

"Yes, but-"

Sully didn't let her finish as he hungrily claimed her lips again. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled the blankets up over their heads for privacy. It had been days since he'd been alone with his wife and the internal build-up made him feel urgent with need. He molded her sleep-warmed body against his and wasted no time conveying his intensions.

Realizing that her husband was right, that they could have their discussion later, if it was even necessary anymore, Michaela willingly submitted to his assertiveness. She blocked all previous concerns from her mind and focused on enjoying this time with her husband to the fullest.

The surrounding air beneath the bedding heated quickly, but neither one of them cared. All that mattered were the instinctive urges that drove their love to experience great heights of pleasure. Holding each other tightly, they pressured their bodies against the other, relishing the intimate closeness of marital love.

Sully's chest heaved with his every breath as he paused briefly to blindly work at the buttons on Michaels' gown. Without warning, a heavy weight of unknown identity targeted his muscular shoulders.

"Can I play too?"

The stunned parents immediately ceased their adventurous adult activities, each releasing a subtle surprised gasp. Katie had crawled out of her crib for the first time – the toddler's timing couldn't have been worse.

Michaela composed herself as quickly as she could while Sully struggled with his own heightened desires. She then peeked out from beneath the quilt, "You already are playing, Katie."

"I am?"

"Yes, I was hiding and you found me."

Katie giggled and her mother smiled.

"Now you have to find Papa."

Katie directed a tiny finger beneath her as she straddled her father's shoulders, "Papa there."

Michaela laughed as Sully stuck his head out. "Morning, Kates."

"I found you!" Katie squealed, completely delighted, thinking that she had outsmarted her parents. "Play again!" she hollered then bounced onto her father's back.

Michaela rose and slipped into her robe realizing that her secluded time with her husband was completely gone for the moment.

"Me big girl."

"Yes you are, Sweetheart."

"Get Papa." Katie again pointed to her father's mostly covered form.

Michaela smiled coyly as she witnessed their excited little girl lunge onto her father's back again, giggling wildly. Sully laughed as he locked his eyes with his wife's.

"Is Katie big enough to have her own room tonight?" Michaela asked her besieged husband.

"Me big girl," Katie stated again.

"Definitely," Sully happily agreed as he rolled over onto his back. He finally had his breathing under control.

Michaela smiled at him. "I wasn't sure you still thought it was such a good idea right now."

"Sure do," he uttered a bit strained as Katie unexpectedly began to pounce on his stomach, "I think we could use the… **uh**… privacy."

- - -

As the moon hung big and full in the night sky, Michaela closed the storybook, leaned over her daughter already tucked into her new bed and kissed her good-night.

"Me big girl," Katie murmured sleepily, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny that already showed signs of serious loving by a toddler. She yawned then murmured, "Papa kiss too."

"Papa kiss too," Sully chuckled softly as he bent and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kates." He blew the lamp out then moved towards Katie's bedroom door, but Michaela stood in his way, her features visible only by the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Maybe we should read her another story," she offered anxiously, keeping her voice low.

Sully glanced back at Katie, clearly confused, "She's nearly asleep now." He then noticed Michaela twisting her fingers as she observed their little girl and rested a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "Something troublin' ya?"

"She just looks so small."

Sully smiled, "She thinks she's a big girl now." He closed the distance between them with a step, "She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Michaela's eyes darted back to their youngest child, "With the way you were acting these past few days, now I'm not so sure."

"I'm sorry about that," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, reassuring her. "I know Katie will be just fine."

"What if we don't hear her? With Matthew and Brian still visiting Colleen and Andrew in Philadelphia…"

"We'll leave our door open," he cut in.

"You don't mind?"

"Not if it sets your mind at ease," he confirmed, hugging her securely. Even though Michaela leaned into his warmth, he sensed that all was still not right. "Something else troublin' ya?"

Michaela pulled back and looked at her husband with wide eyes, "Sully… something happened at the clinic today."

His hands settled upon her shoulders as an act of comfort. "Happened?"

"Katie could have been seriously hurt." Her softly spoken tone cracked with emotion.

Sully's thumbs absently rounded over her shoulders as he listened intently, "How?"

"I put her down for a nap as usual then started to update my patient's files." She drew a noticeable breath before continuing. "It suddenly felt colder so I decided to put another blanket on Katie." Her eyes glistened with tears. "Oh, Sully… as I entered the room I saw Katie leaning out over the side of the crib. Another few inches and the whole thing would have toppled over."

Sully drew her to him then and held her. Michaela's tears dampened his shirt as she continued.

"She was trying to reach her bunny that somehow ended up on the floor. I don't know why she didn't call for me."

"I don't know why either," he gently stroked her hair, "but you got there in time, right?"

"But what if I hadn't?"

"But you did… and that's all that matters." He squeezed her reassuringly as she hugged him back. "Don't worry Michaela, it won't happen again. Katie's just growin' too big for that small crib. I'll make her a bed for napping at the clinic first thing in the morning. It won't have a fancy headboard like this one, but it will be low to the floor so it'll be safe."

Michaela leaned back and searched her husband's sympathetic eyes, "Thank you." She glanced back at their peacefully sleeping child, "Do you really think she'll be alright?"

He answered her question with a question. "Do you believe in Guardian Spirits?"

"You mean Guardian Angels?"

"Something like that."

"Well, yes… I suppose I do."

He breathed deeply then and smiled at her, "Then you have to believe that our daughter has one too."

Michaela wiped away final a tear, "I guess you're right."

"I know I am." He hugged her tight again, realizing without a doubt what caused the cold chill to prompt his wife to check on Katie. _Thank you, Abagail._

After holding Michaela for a long tender moment, he realized she finally relaxed within his embrace. She felt so good in his arms, so warm and inviting, so… desirable.

Michaela drew a fortifying breath, "Thank you, Sully. I feel much better now."

"You sure?"

She smiled sweetly up at her devoted husband, "Very sure."

Sully's eyebrows raised slightly in response to her irresistible dulcet tone. Glancing back at his little girl lost in her own world of dreams, he then leveled a seductive gaze upon his wife. Michaela blushed. He didn't need words to convey to her the images stirring in his mind. Leaning closer, his lips hungrily claimed hers before he impulsively lifted her up into his arms.

Fighting a shriek of surprise that would surely awaken their daughter, Michaela lovingly smiled at her virile husband. After the initial shock, a flurry of emotions whirled around her heart. How wonderful it felt, that after several years of marriage, Sully could still make her heart skip a beat. Dorothy was right. The honeymoon didn't have to end.

Securely cradling his wife, he carried her across the hallway and into their room. There, Sully felt the heat of a fire burning, but it had nothing to do with the hearth. The sensual tilt of Michaela's head as she looked at him with love-softened eyes told him that she eagerly anticipated his advances. As he gently deposited her on the edge of their mattress, he felt his own pulse quicken and he tipped her chin, bestowing upon her an unrushed lingering kiss. Michaela allowed a pleasurable sigh to escape her control.

Reluctantly pulling back, Sully added another log to the fire then removed his shirt in one fluid overhead motion, draping it at the foot of their bed. The fire's light outlined his silhouette and accented the toned virile curves of his upper body. As he approached his wife, Michaela stood to meet his intense gaze, an undeniable hunger blazed in his eyes. In his arms, being loved to the very depths of her soul was where she longed to be. They melted together then, drinking in the other as if the kiss they shared couldn't compare to the sweetest nectar on earth. Loving hands explored and caressed familiar territory as their bodies molded against the other, rediscovering and igniting the passions.

While still engaged in a deeply amorous kiss, Sully's hands strayed up Michaela's feminine curves to confidently manipulate several buttons on her concealing blouse. Feeling content that Abagail would now protectively visit Katie in her new bedroom, he felt no apprehensions about being intimate with his wife… not even with their door open. Cherishing this new freedom of having their bedroom all to themselves again, Sully clearly detected Michaela's consented submission as she earnestly returned his affections with fervent speed.

Suddenly and without warning, Michaela stiffened and a gasp of surprise escaped her throat. Immediately, Sully pulled back noting Michaela's eyes were riveted directly behind him. A shockwave bolted like lightening through his very being. _Abagail. Had she finally made herself visible to Michaela?_

Turning sharply, Sully expected to see the apparition that had been haunting him for days, but he discovered a short little toddler standing just inside their doorway instead. Relief washed over him. Now he realized that his wife's reaction had nothing to do with fear, but everything to do with embarrassment. He briefly rubbed Michaela's shoulder to silently console her as he breathed out a relieved sigh then smiled sweetly at his little girl. "Katie?"

"I can't find my bunny."

The flustered parents exchanged a knowing glance before Sully moved towards his tiny daughter giving Michaela time to straighten her clothing. He stooped to Katie's level. "How about if I help you find it?"

Katie smiled brightly and nodded. "Why were you dancing?"

"Dancin'?"

"You and Mama were dancing." She glanced past her father and locked her eyes on her mother who was now beyond her embarrassment of what her little girl may have witnessed.

"Because we love each other," Michaela assured her innocent daughter as she seated herself on the edge of the double bed.

"That's right," Sully quickly added in agreement.

Michaela extended her arms towards her sleepy child. "You should be sleeping, young lady."

Katie ran into her mother's embrace. "Papa help find bunny."

Michaela hugged her little girl tight, "Yes, Papa will help you find your bunny…. then you get to sleep… alright?"

Katie nodded, "Ok, Mama." She ran off to grab her father's waiting hand and anxiously guided him across the hallway into her new room.

Moments later, Sully returned to the master bedroom to find Michaela already snuggled beneath the blankets. He smiled sympathetically at his wife. "Sorry 'bout that… she's all tucked in again."

"Did you find her bunny?"

"On the floor," he offered as he made his way to his side of the bed. "She knows where to look for it now."

"We'll have to be much more careful in the future," Michaela suggested.

"I agree." Quickly removing his buckskins, he hurriedly slid alongside his wife and grinned. "Now, where were we?"

As Sully possessively gathered her into his arms, his whimsical grin suddenly transformed to a surprised expression. His eyes immediately darted to the footboard where he just now noticed Michaela's discarded clothing then back to his wife's sly smile. "I sure do appreciate your enthusiasm."

She leaned in closer, encouraging his kiss, "I know you do."

Making sure the covers remained carefully in place at their shoulders in preparation of another unexpected visit, they began their long anticipated dance of love. Slowly and sensuously, both seeking to savor the tides of passionate energy escalating between them, they allowed themselves to slip into their own little haven. Their hearts raced as their bodies yearned with burning desire to become one with the other. Skin to skin and heart to heart, their kisses deepened and explored. Loving hands burned paths along heated flesh as they enticed each other with the power of their love.

After many soul-searching fiery kisses and impassioned purposeful caresses, Sully finally moved to hover over his wife then pressured her seductively into their soft mattress. "I love you," he uttered a bit strained, trying desperately to prolong their lovemaking.

"And I love you," Michaela echoed, equally as breathless.

Simultaneously, they both glanced towards their doorway as a final precaution then without any further hesitation, united together. They kept their movements slow to remain concealed beneath the bedding, but the ardent sensations remained as intense as always. By surrendering to each other completely, they took the next step in helping their family to grow.

- - -

One month later, Sully awakened in the middle of the night and felt prompted to check on his youngest daughter. He quietly slipped out of bed and quickly donned his buckskins, totally undetected by Michaela. As he neared Katie's bedroom, he noticed an ethereal glow emitting from the door's opening. His sixth sense told him what to expect – Abagail was visiting.

He stood in the doorway silently watching the translucent image of his first wife staring adoringly at his little girl. Sensing his presence, Abagail slowly turned to face him. Despite the fact that he knew he had nothing to fear, a shocked sensation raced through his entire body when her eyes settled upon him… her expression unreadable.

"Thank you, Sully, for making me feel welcome."

Her words stunned him. "Well, it wasn't like I had much choice."

"More than you realize," she admitted. "If you really didn't want me here, I wouldn't have been allowed to stay."

"Allowed?"

She nodded subtly.

Leaning his shoulder against the door jamb, Sully folded his arms. "Well, to be truthful, I kind of like the idea of Katie having a Guardian Spirit."

"I know you do." Abagail's expression suddenly turned sullen. "That is why I know what I'm about to tell you will be unpleasant."

Sully fought to hold his emotions steady, stealing himself not to panic.

"This will be my last visit here," she continued.

"Why?"

"My soul is needed elsewhere."

"I don't understand." He took a step forward, "I thought you wanted to watch her grow up?"

"The choice isn't mine to make, but I am promised that I will still be able to do that… just in a different way. Someday, you too will understand." She turned her attention to the small child then. In an almost trance-like state, Abagail lovingly viewed Katie's sleeping form as she spoke to her for the first time in Sully's presence, "I'll be seeing you again soon my darling. With a little help from your Ma and Pa, we will be spending many days together." Without taking her eyes off of the little girl she added, "Thank you again, Sully."

His name echoed in the night-time quiet as she disappeared from his sight. Sully breathed deeply then, not realizing he had actually been holding his breath. He quickly moved to Katie's bedside and proudly observed his peacefully sleeping daughter's angelic features enhanced by the moonlight seeping through her bedroom window. His heart swelled with unconditional parental love and he couldn't help but to reflect on the fortunate turns his life had taken over the last few years… starting with the moment he met Michaela.

- - -

The following morning, Sully rose early and quietly dressed, trying ever so carefully not to awaken his sleeping wife. Work at the clinic had made her exceptionally tired yesterday and she already intended to take the day off. Michaela awoke anyway and Sully sat next to her on the edge of their bed.

"I'm sorry I woke ya." He leaned towards her and affectionately kissed her lips.

"That's alright," she smiled sleepily. "You really didn't wake me anyway. I don't think dinner agreed with me last night."

She moved to sit up, but nearly fell backwards against her pillow.

Sully's hands protectively darted out, capturing her shoulders. "Michaela, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Dizzy?"

She nodded then regretted the action and briefly covered her eyes with a hand.

"You're dizzy and your stomach's upset?" he quizzed her.

"Yes," she muttered.

Sully grinned as his eyes brightened.

"Now Sully, we've been through this before. I don't want to get your hopes up – it may be nothing."

"But it could be somethin'- right?"

"Well… yes it could, but it will be awhile before I know for sure."

He hugged her then, holding her securely. "I know for sure," he confirmed, mentally recalling the words Abagail spoke just last night. Words he now realized hinted of the future. _"I'll be seeing you again soon my darling. With a little help from your Ma and Pa, we will be spending many days together."_

"How could you know? I'm a doctor and it's too early to tell."

Sully sat back just enough to look into his wife's eyes, yet kept her encircled within his embrace, "What if I told you I have a pretty good **feeling** this time?"

"A feeling?"

"A very **strong **feeling."

Michaela shrugged, "I guess time will tell."

"It's true Michaela – you're pregnant! I just know it!"

She smiled at her husband's barely controlled excitement. "Does your strong _feeling_ tell you it's going to be a boy?"

"Nope – a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yep." Sully leaned forward and kissed her soundly. "And I have no doubt she'll have a very fiery spirit – just like her Ma."

**THE END**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Anne,** for cheerfully donating space on her website to publish my Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman fanfics and for the beautiful pictures she creates to head each one. Also, for her incredible editor's eye to help point out my mistakes.

**Maritza,** who shared her insight when I became lost with certain aspects of "Ghostly Encounters," and thus helped me find new direction. Because of you, this story took on new life.

**Thank you - I am indebted to you both.**


End file.
